dead of night - legacies
by voidmaisie
Summary: there’s something in the way you roll your eyes takes me back to a better time when I saw everything is good but now you’re the only thing that’s good [cw legacies] [female oc x lizzie saltzman] [season one]
1. overview

"light is easy to love

show me your darkness"

Photography is an art of observation.

It has little to do with the things you see and everything to do with the way you see them.

In which Catalina Ospina is the women behind the camera, with Lizzie Saltzman as her muse.

( main cast )

isabela moner as catalina ospina

jenny boyd as lizzie saltzman

kathryn newton as waverly gilbert

( also starting... )

reznor malalik allen as pedro 'ospina'

danielle rose russell as hope mikaelson

kaylee bryant as josie saltzman

aria shahghasemi as landon kirby

peyton alex smith as rafael waithe

matt davis as alaric saltzman

quincy fouse as milton greasley

chris lee as kaleb

lulu antariksa as penelope park

Fair Warning;

the following book will or may include content such as; possible spoilers, mentions of death, blood and violence, crude humor, profanity, ect.

Disclaimer:

I don't own 'Legacies'. I do however claim my plot and character ideas. I only own my own character/s such as Catalina Ospina. For more information on this original character feel free to check out my oc book 'Behind The Act' located on my wattpad profile page.

started april 2nd, 2019

published on wattpad april 3rd, 2019

completed tbd


	2. part one

in which a girl thrown around by the system for so long, finally finds a place where she truly belongs.

[ legacies prior to season one ]


	3. chapter one

chapter one catalina ospina

"You're sixteen Catalina, I really believe this may be your last placement if you really want it to be." The social worker looks at the teen who was in the passenger seat, still yet to move though they have reached their destination.

Catalina crosses her arms giving the women a look, "I don't care how many times I have to move. I never did because he was always here with me. From the beginning you said we were a package deal, then you go off letting this couple rip my baby from my arms and expect me to not be pissed at you."

The women, Diana King, had been in Catalina's life since the day she had been placed in the state's custody. She was the most constant person in the young teens life other than Pedro. The blonde women frowns and replies, "You were ten when I told you that, I really thought you both would find a loving family straight away. You have no idea how hard it was for me to let this happen but they really wanted him and I knew he would have a good life with them. You have two more years in the system, he would have almost eleven, you knew you would be seperated sooner or later."

Catalina looks down at her locket, opening it up to see a picture of baby Pedro, "I know he deserves to be happy, but you won't even tell me where exactly he is, or how to get in touch with him to make sure he's okay. All you keep telling me is that 'Pedro was lucky to be adopted by a wonderful family in Virginia.' You won't even tell me which Virgina!"

The women looks dazed in thought before clearing her throat and climbing out of the vehicle, "Come. The Gonzales are waiting."

Catalina raises an eyebrow at the womens weird behavior but does not question it as she grabs the black trash sack from the back before following the women to the door.

The door opens after a few seconds of waiting to reveal a couple. The women seemingly nervous and the man had his hand on her lower back. 

Maria Gonzales was excited, her and her husband had only been doing foster care for about a year and had yet to have a girl. As much as the women loves her husband and enjoys having the other two foster boys in her home, she had always wanted a girl to bond with in the ways she had with her own mother before her passing.

"You must be Catalina!" She exclaimed with a bit to much emotion causing her husband to clear his throat and pull his wife back giving her a look to relax and not scare the girl.

"Come in, come in, Rafael and Landon will be home within the hour, their still at school." The women spoke once again in a kind voice.

The two girls who stood outside stepped through the threshold both feeling very different emotions within. While Diana, the social worker, was hopeful that this place may become the young girls home for the next two years. Catalina however felt complexed, as nice as the couple seems, she had been tricked into feeling safe before only to get hurt the minute Diana leaves her within the walls of the new home.

Diana clears her throat as they stand in the living room as the young girl looks around curiously, "How about Hector and I talk while Maria gives you a tour, Cat?"

Catalina looks at Diana before looking at the women and nodding with a kind smile, "Sure. I would kinda like to be settled before the boys get back." Cat says as she holds up her trash sack. 

It wasn't long before Diana found Catalina sitting on a bed in a bare room to bid the teen goodbye. Not before promising to try to get the girl information on her brother, though Cat could tell she wouldn't get any.

After dumping the contaminants of her back trash sack, it only took the young girl five minutes to find a new home for her few belongings. The girl layed back on the twin size bed that was covered with her ACDC blanket. She laid back with her head rested on one of her arms as she stares at the ceiling.

"You know if Maria saw you had those old combat boots on her mattress she might actually faint." Hearing a new voice Catalina sits up to look at the boy who stands in the doorway. The boy continues, "The one time I left my gym clothes on the floor I was doing the laundry for a month."

Catalina takes his word for it and moves so her legs are dangling off the side of the bed before hopping up, "Let me guess, Landon?"

The boy who seemed about her age or a year older chuckles and nods, "How did you ever know?"

Catalina rolls her eyes as she approaches the door, "You sure as hell ain't a 'Rafael'." She then sees another boy around the same age as the other come down the hallway and nods to him, "Now that is a 'Rafael'." The girl looks back to Landon with a smug smile, "I'm Catalina, but I'm guessing you already know that."

Rafael stops next to Landon as he watches the girl, "Where you from? I can hear a hint of a accent but I can't figure out what it is." 

"Colombia, lived there till I was like eight, moved to the states when my father found some twenty year old to be my stepmother." Catalina says as she rolls her eyes.

Rafael says jokingly, "Lucky, I've never even been outside of this time zone."

The dark haired brunette chuckles and says, "Well to be far I don't even remember that time of my life, honestly I'm not even fluent in spanish anymore."

Landon shakes his head and says as he leaves the room, "You guys make me feel like some sickly pale vampire." He then looks back at cat before continuing on his way, "Dinner will be ready any minute."

Catalina walks into the kitchen sighing happily at the smell of fresh italian food. She walks over and takes a seat across from Landon as she looks back at Maria who was still bringing food to the table, "How did you know my soulmate was italian food?"

Maria smiles widely as she sets the salad bowl on the middle of the table by the basket of fresh bread and pasta. "I may or may not have asked Diana for a heads up. I just wanted to make sure you had a warm welcome."

Rafael chuckles as he serves his plate, "When I first came to stay here she was in the kitchen all day trying to figure out how to make tamales."

Catalina grins and replies, "Honestly you didn't have to do this, I may have a undying love for my italian carbs but I will literally eat anything you put in front of me."

"I might have to remember that for the future," Landon says quietly raising a eyebrow at the girl.

Once everyone was served the small talk began. The Gonzala's asked the boys how school was and telling them how they expect them to help Cat around her new school on monday.

"For real, he literally is out to get me, before i moved to this school, History had always been my favorite and best subject, now with Mr. Hill as my teacher he is literally giving me a D- just because of a few spelling errors! Like what the heck.." Landon trails off with a groan as he takes a bite of the fresh bread, "Oh my god this is so good, did you actually make this because it taste to good to be homemade."

Maria just shakes her head at the curly haired boys endless rambling and turns to the female teen and begans, "So, Catalina, tell us about yourself."

Catalina looks up from her plate with spaghetti noodles still hanging out of her mouth. She quickly sucks the noodles into her mouth before clearing her throat and wiping her face.

"Um, well, like I told Landon and Rafael, I was born in Colombia, moved here when I was eight because my father met some girl online and next thing I know we're living in Georgia and Tiffany, his lover became my step mother. She had my little brother when I was ten but sadly she died in childbirth. My father couldn't handle it, right before Pedro turned one he offed himself, I'm the one that found him. Anyways Pedro and I were put in the system, it's only been almost six years. As for my own mother my father never spoke of her. Pedro was the only family I had left, I've been with him since he was born, I honestly consider him my own child." Catalina sighs clutching her locket in one had as she says, "He got adopted a week ago, they won't tell me anything."

Landon reaches out and squeezes the girls hand in a show of support while Rafael pats her on the back. "You'll find him, someday, I'm sure of it." Landon says trying to comfort the girl.

Cat sighs giving said boy a grateful look and nods, "I really hope so, I'm all he's ever know. I can't imagine what's going through his head right now. I remember the feeling when I was given up, the question if I was enough. I never wanted him to feel the same way I did, I made it my life mission to protect him from the feeling of abandonment. The questions of 'why wasn't I enough.'"

Rafael smiles kindly and mostioning to himself and Landon, Well your brother is extremely lucky, not everyone gets someone like you in there life, couldn't imagine how different it could have been if we had someone always there to protect us. I'm sure, once you find him again, he will understand. Maybe not straight away but he will."

Catalina had been staying with the Gonzala's almost two months. Her life there was pretty blan. School, was well, school. Pedro wasn't there to brighten up her dark days. She had gotten close with Rafael and Landon, they became their own little family, but something was missing, that something was Pedro.

It was the anniversary of her step mother's death, also known as Pedro's birthday. He was turning seven without her being there. Ever since he was born the siblings would do the same thing every year for the young boys birthday.

Catalina would buy him a ice cream cake with the money she saved up. The two would eat the dessert as they watched 'The Land Before Time'. 

Catalina knew it would happen sooner or later, she is very good at acting okay, that she was fine, but hiding her true emotions was hard. Especially when she is reminded why she isn't okay. 

Catalina sat curled up with her knees against her bare chest feeling the water spraying from above start to turn cold as it blends in with her tears. She sat that way until she feared developing hypothermia.

She was home alone. The boys at school and both foster parents at work. She convinced them to let her stay home that day by telling them how she was on her period and the cramps were unbearable, using a lot of detail until they agreed to give her the day off.

Diana had yet to get her any information on her little brothers where abouts or contact info for her brothers new home. She knew deep down she wouldn't get anything, but she couldn't help but be hopeful.

With a towel wrapped around her waist, her hair drenched making small puddles at her feet. She grips the counter of the bathroom tightly as she tries to calm herself. She looks up at herself in the mirror and can not recognize the girl in front of her.

She stares at herself in the mirror until she can't stand to any longer. Stepping back from the sink she wraps her towel closer to her body as she gets down and goes through the bathroom drawers in search of something, she wasn't careful about it either.

Pulling too hard, one drawer comes out of the cabinet. Ignoring the fact she may get in trouble for this later she dumps the contaminants on the floor before searching the mess for what she needs.

Grabbing a pair of old nurly rusty scissor she sighs in relief. Her whole life she had never gotten a proper haircut unless she did one herself, so after many years she can make it look professionally done, even with rusty scissors.

Looking up at the mirror once again once she sets the scissors down, she fought she may feel some relief by causing some destruction, even by just chopping off her hair just above her shoulders.

Nothing was helping. She was angry at the world for ripping her child out of her arms. Depressed she was missing another millstone him Pedro's life. She was scared, she was scared he would hate her, not understand she had no choice in the matter, scared he would think she wanted to leave him. 

Picking up the scissors she screams as she flings the metal tool at the mirror, shattering it. A wave of energy is sent unknowingly from her in that moment, causing the power within a hundred mile radios to go out. Now that, gave her some kind of relief. 

She ignores the fact she is now in a nearly pitch black room, thinking they probably just blew a fuse or something. As she sighs feeling much better than she had been. She was in tears as she smiles to herself as if this weight had been lifted off her chest.

Running a hand through her now shoulder length hair, Catalina looks up where what is left of the mirror is only to see her eyes glow a bright purple, the glow illuminating around her making an outline of her face.

And once again, she screams, only this time not to relief herself of pain but out of fear and surprise.

At the Salvatore Boarding School, Emma Tig, the guidance counselor, makes her way to the headmaster's office. The grown women, who happened to be a witch, was also mainly in charge of the younger children. Within the last few months she has gotten to the young Pedro Ospina and grown a liking to the young boy.

After many visits with the boy who though was excited to be around children his own age but was saddened to be away from his sister. The women made it her mission to get the Ospina siblings back together.

Firstly she had to confirm that the two siblings both had the same supernatural abilities, seeing as they only share a father, there was a chance the older girl was only human and if that was the case Emma would be unable to reunite them and bring the girl to her brother at the school.

After confirming that Pedro's powers came from their father, she then had to find a way to do a locator spell without letting the young boy know, not wanting to get his hopes up. 

It took awhile but after having the boy come to her with a scraped knee from ruff housing with the other children, she was able to complete the locator spell.

The women was excited. Yes, maybe it had nothing to do with her but the thought of reuniting these two children made her heart swell.

Finding the door to Alaric's office opened she let herself in as she knocks on the door. She clears her throat and looks at the man who was rushing around the room getting stuff together as she began, "Um, I just thought I would let you know, the tracking spell i've been working on, I got a hit. I was just on my way out-"

Alaric looks up at the women he was growing quite fond of as he stuffs his phone in his back pocket and throws on his jacket, "Sorry but, we're gonna have to wait on that for now. I need you here. We just got a hit on the globe. It's big, whoever this is holds enough power to wipe out the grid within a hundred miles from them. If they just discovered these powers, they won't be able to control it. We need to get there, now."

Emma shakes her head, "No, go, we will be just fine here. It won't make a difference if we have to wait a little longer, this is why I didn't tell Pedro, either way, once we do get her here, it will still be a lovely reunion." She give the man a small encouraging smile as he goes.

Once the man is gone, Emma slowly walks up to the magical globe. Seeing the brightest light shining out above the others, she can't help but smile, knowing the young Ospina boy will get to see his sister much sooner than she had thought.

Catalina cleaned up the bathroom the best she could, but it wasn't enough. She knew what was to come of her the moment the Gonzale's got home to the mess she had created.

The girl choose to ignore the fact her eyes had litten up like bright purple colored christmas lights, though deep inside she was flipping out over that fact.

Catalina sighs as she finishes packing her stuff into yet another black trash sack. She wasn't going to run. She was going to wait till she got yelled at and the nice couple housing her called her social worker to come get her. It almost always ended with a call to Diana.

Laying back on the mattress in the room she had been staying in the past few months, Cat looks up at the ceiling, her head rested on her arm. In that moment she looked alot like she did the day she had arrived. Besides now having much shorter hair and a fresh cut on her forearm that had just quit bleeding.

The moment she heard the front door, the power was still out so the garage door wasn't working, she couldn't help but start to tear up. This couple, they had been nothing but kind to her, she didn't ask her of much but what does she do in return? Destroy their property when they trusted her to be alone in their home for a few hours.

"Catalina! Catalina! You'll never believe it! The people who adopted Pedro, they are here! They talked to Diana, they want to adopt you too!" Maria Gonzales had just gotten home from her job at the local grocery store when she found a man and a young girl pulling up to her home. Oddly enough after only a minute of talking the women felt no need to question them, like she was told not to, and she listened.

The women entered the bedroom and frowned at what she saw, "Did Diana call you? How are you already packed? Oh dulce niña, what on earth happened to your arm, and your gorgeous hair- not that it's not still gorgeous now."

Catalina was in shock. She would get to see her brother again. She stands up and picks up her bag as she starts to cry, both happy tears and sad, "I'm so sorry Maria, you have been nothing but so nice to me and I can't thank you enough for that. I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't, I- when I get where I'm going I will send money, I will pay you back I promise."

The women was confused but didn't question the girl as she steps forward to comfort the crying teen, "It's okay dulce niña, it's okay, whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that bad." Pulling back the older women wipes away the young girls tears, "Now come, It's quite a drive to where you're going and I am sure your brother can't wait to see you."

With a wide smile the women leads the young girl out to the front lawn where a man and girl maybe Landon and Rafael's age await.


	4. sneak peek

this is a sneak peek at 'dead of night' though season one will not take place until part two so you will have to sit tight. luckily part one will only be two to four chapters. so therefore this sneak peek of the story that takes place during legacies will stay up till the first chapter of part two is posted. enjoy.

[ 1.01 this is the part where you run ]

Lizzie and Josie Saltzman are continuing to show Rafael Waithe around the school's campus. They are now at the sports fields, where the students are playing an intricate game. The witch players conjure rings and use their telekinesis to make them hover in the air while the vampires and werewolves use their superhuman physical attributes to score goals by throwing the ball through their rings.

One player scores and half of the crowd watching the match are booing while the other half are cheering. As the three walk toward the stands and Lizzie explain the game to the new werewolf.

"Alyssa Chang made a broom fly in physics last year, but Rick Rogers fell thirty feet during practice, so real-life Quidditch remains an elusive pipe dream. It's called Wickery. My parents invented it when we were ten." Lizzie explains as she takes a seat on the first row of benches, the male following her lead as Josie leaves the two alone to watch the game.

Lizzie grins at the wolf as she finishes, "Their version is a little less violent than ours."

Rafael is watching the game with interest while Lizzie, looking nervous, sits beside him. The blonde often got nervous being alone with someone knew, first impressions are important and the girl had her fair share of bad ones.

Lizzie starts to talk to Rafael, trying to make friendly conversation, with a sympathetic expression, "I heard about your girlfriend."

Rafael seems unnerved by this change in topic, forcing Lizzie to anxiously explain herself feeling bad for just blurting out something so insensitive. "Oh, I have spies everywhere. I'm nosy in that, like, charming way...?"

Rafael doesn't seem to know how to react to this conversation and can only come up with "Thanks, I guess..." as a reply.

"On the plus side, we're all happy to know that you're single." Lizzie says without thinking, only realizing she even said it by the angry expression on the wolfs face.

"Oh, God. That was my "inside voice." I am so sorry. New people make me nervous." She couldn't get herself to look at the boy at that point, "and don't get the wrong idea, I'm happily taken."

At this point Rafael was ignoring the blonde knowing if he didn't she would just piss him off more. As the new wolf looks across the field he catches sight of a familiar girl. He assumes his eyes are playing tricks on him, so he nods to the girl as he asks Lizzie, "Who's that?" not looking away from the dark haired girl coming their way.

Lizzie looks in the direction the boy was and smiles happily, "She's a beauty isn't she?" She looks at Rafael as she says quietly in a joking tone, "You can look all you want but you can't touch. That masterpiece is all mine."

Rafael watches as the girl doesn't even look his way once the girl reaches them. The girl, Catalina, sits down on her girlfriends lap as she wraps her arms around the blondes neck and pecks the girls lips before pulling back, "How's my gorgeous princess doing."

Lizzie pecks Catalina back as she wraps her arms around the brown eyed girls waist and replies, "My day just got a whole lot better now that my kitten's in my arms."

Rafael couldn't help but stare at the two girls, shocked by the fact the girl he considered a sister for a few short months had just happened to end up in the same place he did.

Lizzie, feeling eyes on her and her girlfriend looks at Rafael with an unimpressed mood, "Has anyone ever told you, staring it rude," the girl snaps.

Catalina looks away from playing with her girlfriends hair to look at the boy the blonde was speaking too. The girl gasps as she climbs off the girls lap quickly as she exclaims, "Rafi!" The girl dang near tackles the boy to the ground as she hugs the boy she hadn't seen in months.

Lizzie scoffs as she looks at the two with wide eyes full of jealousy, "Rafi?" the girl repeats in disgust watching her own girlfriend wrapped in the arms of another.


End file.
